Manzana
by Nagi w
Summary: Porque tirar una manzana en la Antigua Grecia significaba pedir matrimonio. ¿Seguirá siendo así para nuestros protagonistas?


**Disclamer: Percy Jackson no es mio, desde luego. Aquí traigo otro fanfic, mientras la inspiración llegue, seguiré escribiendo estas cosillas. Bueno, ¡disfrutad!.**

Annabeth caminaba tranquilamente cerca del lago. Había tenido una semana muy ajetreada, habían llegado muchos semidioses nuevos, habían recibido la visita de turistas romanos y tenía que supervisar la construcción de un par de templos nuevos.

Por supuesto, desde el lunes no había visto a Percy más de cinco minutos en toda la semana, estando ya a domingo. Ni siquiera coincidían en la comida, su novio estaba también muy ajetreado. Justo había llegado el martes el primer hijo de Poseidón desde que se cumpliese la profecía de Cronos, y había insistido en ser él quien se ocupase de su hermano por parte de padre.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, divisó a su novio sentado debajo de un árbol. Por supuesto, aprovechando su tarde libre, se acercó a él y se sentó en su regazo sin preguntar.

–¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó él, usando un tono de voz ligeramente más agriavante de lo que se atrevía por lo general con ella. Quería hacer como si estuviese molesto, pero con Annabeth eso no funcionaba.

–Sentarme, sesos de alga –le acercó una fresa a los labios, que él acabó aceptando con resignación.

–¿No puedes caer en una de mis bromas aunque sea por pena? –inquirió, abrazándola por la cintura– te he echado de menos.

–Vaya… creía que estabas demasiado emocionado por tener un nuevo hermano… –sólo en parte bromeaba y ambos lo sabían. Annabeth era demasiado posesiva en ese aspecto. Recelaba de la gente desconocida que se acercaba demasiado a él. Y también es verdad que tenía sus motivos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de trivialidades, se dieron un par de besos y Percy intentó colarle un par de bromas más, sin ningún éxito. Cuando ya se ponía el sol, acudieron al salón, donde se celebraría un gran banquete para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos. Y, por supuesto, se jugaría a la captura de bandera.

Annabeth se encontraba teniendo una muy estimulante conversación con sus hermanos, le gustaba hablar con ellos pues aprendía y enseñaba mucho en períodos cortos de tiempo. Es lo que tiene ser hijos de la diosa del conocimiento. Estaba contestando a una pregunta cuando vio a su chico pasando al lado de ella, hacia su mesa, con su hermano.

–Chase, piensa rápido –cuando se quiso dar cuenta, algo del tamaño de una manzana, rojo, se acercaba a ella. Gracias a sus reflejos de batalla pudo cogerlo. Era una manzana, que acababa de tirarle su novio.

Todo el comedor estaba pendiente de ellos. Los nuevos no entendían gran cosa, los más veteranos miraban a ambos como si estuviesen viendo un partido de tenis. Annabeth estaba más roja que la fruta y soltó un breve suspiro de paciencia.

–Una vez te dije que tirar una manzana, en la Antigua Grecia… –comenzó la explicación, pero él la interrumpió.

–¿Qué, quieres también un anillo? –preguntó en tono burlón, con cierto brillo de desafío en sus ojos.

–Percy... –estaba avergonzada. Estaba sorprendida, insegura, pero sobre todo temía que fuese una de las bromas que él llevaba toda la tarde haciéndole.

–¿Entonces si o no? –miró su reloj, aunque el tono de su voz denotaba nerviosismo. Annabeth podía verle temblar, se estaba controlando para no salir corriendo y ella lo sabía. Le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó para hablar en privado, prefería hacer eso con mucha menos gente a su alrededor.

Volvieron veinte minutos más tarde. Nada más poner un pie dentro del comedor, todos los ojos de la estancia estaban sobre ellos. No hablaron del tema con nadie, pero Annabeth parecía normal. Percy no. Percy había vuelto mortalmente serio, como si se hubiese tragado su espada por accidente.

Jason y Nico se acercaron a él, se sentaron en su mesa. No dijeron nada, por si él se soltaba a hablar, pero no lo hizo. Jugaba con su comida, sumido en sus pensamientos.

–Oye… Percy… –Jason habló lo más flojo que pudo, pero se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Todo el comedor estaba al pendiente de lo que iba a preguntar a continuación. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo, el hijo de Poseidón se levantó, abandonando las esperanzas de poder cenar. No tenía nada de apetito.

–Id preparándoos para la boda –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer rumbo a su cabaña, aún intentando asimilar que sus sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad.


End file.
